I Wanna Know You
by Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart
Summary: When Miley moved to Malibu and started at Seaview High she never expected to fall in love with the popular boy turned outcast Liam. Miley/Liam Miam!
1. Hello

_**HELLO**_

I sighed, first day at a new school. I'd done it a million times before, this was no different. I sat in the lunch room with a group of stereotypical popular girls, looking around. My Dad promised this was our last move until after I graduated, I wasn't going to get my hopes up, but as I looked around at the sterotypical groups; jocks, nerds, cheerleaders, loners, emos... My eyes kept drifting back to one boy. He was tall, muscular, blonde haired, blue eyed. A typical popular boy. Except typical popular boys like him didn't glare at the group of jocks in the middle of the room like he was. It was currious.

"Who's that?" I asked, no-one in particular, not taking my eyes off him as he walked past the popular people and over to a table at the back with a group of blenders; people who blended into the crowd.

"Who?" A voice asked, I couldn't be bothered learning the names of these ones, they were just the same as the ones at all the other schools.

"Tall, muscular, blond... He went to the back." I described him and heard a snort.

"That's Liam, used to be popular until he got into a fight with Joe in July, he still has a scar from it." One of the girls explained and I furrowed my brow.

"Why'd he do that?" I asked, the Liam boy was now sitting with a group, hunched down and glaring at people as they passed.

"No-one knows, rumor is he went insane when Joe asked his sister out and just went psycho... Sounds like someone loves his sister as more than a sister if you get my drift." The girl continued and I looked back at her before I shook my head.

_**Miam**_

Went I got to science and the teacher directed me to an empty seat in the back I didn't know why I was happy to see I was sharing a lab with the Liam boy. He was going to be my lab partner for the whole semester.

"Hi." I smiled at him and he looked up from his science book. That's when I noticed the scar above his left eye that went from the top of his nose, through his eyebrow and to the edge of his temple. "I'm Miley."

"Liam." He muttered, his eyes lingering on me for a couple of seconds. His eyes were a soft baby blue. "You're new, huh?" He eventually asked.

"Yeah, first day." I replied with a sigh and he smiled a little.

"Miss Carson always gives an assignment for a quarter of our grade on the first day back, you wanna work on it after school?" Liam offered right before the bell rang.

"Sure." I agreed and he grinned.

"Meet me at Rico's at four?" I nodded and he turned back to paying attention to Miss Carson.

_**Miam**_

"Hey." I looked up from my science book to see Liam slide onto the stool next to me.

"Hey." I smiled, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Thought you wouldn't come." Liam muttered and I furrowed my brow.

"Why wouldn't I come?" I asked and he sighed and pointed to his scar.

"I'm not exactly the most popular guy right now, I figured the rumors would've hit you." He explained and I shook my head.

"I prefer listening to the person than the rumors." Liam smiled when I said that and he looked down.

"So you wanna start on that project?" I opened my book again as he got his out along with a notebook and pen. "Don't you want to know what happened?" Liam asked after a while and I looked up to see him staring at me.

"I figured if you wanted me to know you'd tell me." I shrugged and he smiled and put his pen down. He reached over and tucked the stubborn piece of hair behind my ear and I blushed.

"Joe Lucas is an ass." Liam murmured, his hand still on my cheek. "They say that he asked Sharpay out on a date, it was more like he trapped her after rehearsal for the local theatre production." His hand dropped and I felt cold at the loss as he looked away. "Ryan was sick that week so she was alone, if I had been a few minutes later..." He shook his head and I reached for his hand.

"But, you weren't, Sharpay is lucky to have you looking out for her." I smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, well, no-one else sees it that way." Liam sighed and I rolled my eyes.

"You really care about what a bunch of high schoolers think?" I scoffed and he looked currious. "I've done high school a couple of times; in the end you're going to leave high school and you're going to forget about people like Joe Lucas and the people who made up rumors. Sharpay wouldn't have forgotten if you hadn't been there." I pointed out and he stared at me.

"Will you go out with me?" He blurted out and I blushed.

* * *

**OMG! OMG! OMG!  
Okay, so I just found out that Miley and Liam are engaged! OMG! And I never say OMG!**

**I am so happy for them; I've been waiting for this announcement since they got the matching tattoos on their ankles. Despite how much Miley/Joe I write I'm all about the Miam. Joe is just my fantasy, but Miley and Liam together is my fairytale :D I love it, love it, love it. And I sincerely hope it's true. Forget Will and Kate, Miley and Liam would be the wedding of the century for me.**

**Congratulations Miley and Liam!**

**For 3 years I've loved them, they were always so cute and adorable together. I hope, hope, hope it's true :D**

**XOXO  
Miley Hemsworth!**


	2. Entwined

_**ENTWINED**_

"Hey, Baby." Liam swung his arm over my shoulders when I walked into school and I looked up at him. After that first day I had been slow to trust that I wouldn't be shipped off to somewhere else again, but after a couple of weeks I couldn't resist anymore and I let myself give him a chance.

"Hey." I grinned up at him, even after two months the other kids still stared and whispered, they still believed the rumors Joe Lucas said about Liam.

"You, me, my place after school?" Liam asked in my ear and I bit my lip.

"Can't wait." I agreed and he kissed my cheek just before the bell rang and we went to our seperate classes.

"Don't you want a real man, Stewart?" I felt someone come up behind me. I turned and glared when I saw Joe Lucas.

"Can you show me one because I don't see one right now." I smiled sweetly and his features turned hard. It was a pity really, if he weren't such an ass and a jerk he might actually be handsome.

"Don't you know what he is? He's got the hots for his own sister." Joe hissed and I rolled my eyes.

"You might want to find someone with less braincells to convince, I know what really happened, Lucas." I told him with a glared. "And if you ever try anything like that ever again you'll be in so much pain you'll wish I'd have cut your dick off." I threatened before stepping away. "I'll let Liam know you wanted to see him." I said in a normal voice, enjoying the way he paled slightly at the threat.

_**Entwined**_

"So apparently Lucas thinks you're a psychopath?" Liam asked as I walked up to meet him at my locker at the end of school.

"I prefer sanity impared." I replied with a smile and he chuckled before he became serious.

"What did he do to you?" His sweet voice took on a dangerous edge.

"He said he wants another conversation with you like in July." I said with a shrug. "He's an ass, Liam, and after July he's just all talk." I assured, but he didn't look convinced. I put away the books I didn't need and grabbed the ones I would need for my homework over the weekend.

"I believe we have an apointment this afternoon?" Liam held out his arm and I looped my hand through it.

"Lead on." When we got back to Liam's place the house sounded empty and Liam was starting to get antsy. "Where are the twins?" I asked, wouldn't want Ryan and Sharpay to walk in on their big brother and his girlfriend 'studying', they both had a tendency not to knock when doors were closed.

"Rehearsal." Liam replied with a shrug. "Where else?"

"Wanna study?" I offered slyly. "I've got a big biology test coming up. It's all about the human body."

"I'm sure I could help you study." Liam grinned, leading me up the stairs to his room. As soon as the door was closed Liam's lips were on mine and we were stumbling back towards his bed. It's not like we had sex, or that we were planning to - or at least I wasn't - but we did make out a lot. A _lot_.

Liam laid me down and his muscular body covered mine completely as his tongue entwined with mine. I don't know how long we were making out, or exactly when his shirt came off, or when his hands moved up under my shirt. And I certainly didn't know when Ryan and Sharpay got home from rehearsal. But, I did know when Sharpay - with all her affinity for knocking before entering - flunger Liam's bedroom door open and we were practically dry humping.

"Oh, my God!" Sharpay squeeled, covering her eyes as Liam scrambled off of me and both tried to fix her clothes as she rambled and ranted about how she was scarred for life from seeing her brother entwined in bed a girl.

* * *

**Hey, I just realised something; When I wrote chapter 17 of Queen Diaries I wrote an authors note and I said that I felt Miley was going to make a big announcement... The very next day Miley and Liam's engagement was announced... Talk about psychic, right?**

**Still so happy and excited for Miley and Liam; like I said last chapter, they're my fairytale. :D**

**I hope someone starts seeing a pattern in these chapters, maybe not this chapter, possibly next chapter someone might :)**

**Reviews and congrats for Miley and Liam?**

**XOXO  
Miley Hemsworth!**


	3. Markings

_**MARKINGS**_

"I'm scared." I whispered barely audibly. Liam and I were at the beach laying on a blanket and staring up at the darkening sky.

"Of what?" Liam asked back just as quietly and I swollowed thickly.

"I've never been at a school this long." I admitted sadly. I'd been going to Seaview High for seven months now. "I'm scared my Dad'll make us move again and I'm scared I'l lose you."

"You'll never lose me, Miles." Liam murmured, kissing my cheek lightly and I smiled. "You've got me hooked."

"But, what if I do have to move again?" It was always haunting me.

"Then I'll call you every minute of every day until you're sick of me, but I'll keep calling because I love you." Liam replied simply I felt my eyes widen when his words settled into my brain.

"Did you just say...?" I couldn't say it out loud, what if it wasn't real? No-one outside of my family had ever said that they loved me, and I'd never told it to anyone. I'd wanted to say it to Liam, but I didn't want to scare him off or come off clingy because I really do love him. Liam paused and with every second that ticked by I felt my heart get a little heavier.

"Yeah." Liam smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "I love you." He whispered and I kissed him.

"I love you too, Liam, I do, I love you." I grinned, happy to finally be able to say it out loud.

"Come with me." Liam jumped up and I frowned a the loss of his body next to mine, but I didn't have long to dwell on it because he practically pulled me up and dragged me away.

"Where are we going?" I laughed, stumbling after him as he headed towards my house. "Liam, what are you doing?"

"The age-old tradition for couples in love." Liam grinned, pulling me up to the tree that shaded part of the back deck. "So that a million years from now our descendents, that's right babe, they're gonna be ours, are gonna be able to see where it all started." He explained, fishing a pocket knofe out and I rolled my eyes.

"This is so lame, Babe." I giggled, climbing up to sit on the railing and watching him carve a rough heart into the bark of the tree.

"That's not what we're gonna tell little LJ and Destiny." Liam argued and I laughed, holding onto the tree and the railing so I wouldn't fall.

"LJ and Destiny?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. Liam blushed and mumbled incoherently.

"Not to be too quick, but I love you, Miles, forever." I smiled at how sweet he was and kissed his short blonde hair. "Now what's your middle name?"

"Not telling." I teased, nudging him lightly with my foot. Liam shot me a reproachful look and I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Ray. This is still lame."

"Stop complaining." Liam stepped away and I looked at the tree. He'd carved a rough heart into the bark and added our names and middle innitials. "It's done, the whole world knows that you love me now."

"Not if I cut it down." I teased, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Why would you do that to our tree?" Liam feigned being hurt. "Just for that I'm not going to kiss you.

"Hey, woah, slow down there, Buddy." I grabbed his hand and tugged on it, pulling him back to me when he started to turn away. "If it's worth a kiss, I'll grow a million trees and carve our names into them."

"Good." Liam relented and kissed me, cradling my face gently in his hands. "But, I'm happy with just our tree."

"Do I still get more kisses?" I asked cutely and Liam swept me off the hand rail and pushed me up against the tree in question so I could feel the rough bark cratching into my back, but I didn't care as we proceeded to make out.

* * *

**Yes, I know these are short, but it's only a short story :)**

**Reviews welcomed :D**

**XOXO  
Miley Hemsworth!**


	4. Saving

_**SAVE**_

"Hello, Beautiful." A voice spoke from behind me and I rolled my eyes. I had decided to take a walk on the beach on a pleasent, clear night. The pleasentness just disapeared though. "How's it going?"

"What do you want?" I demanded, I was sure I told him not to bother me anymore, and for the most part he hadn't, I'm not sure if he was more scared of Liam beating him up or me cutting off his dick.

"Just saying hi." Joe held his hands up in deffence and I rolled my eyes.

"Hi." I muttered, pushing past him and hugging my arms to myself protectively. "Bye." I didn't feel safe alone with him.

"Aren't Southerners supposed to be hospitable?" He smirked, catching my arm and gripping tightly.

"Aren't assholes supposed to leave girls with boyfriends alone?" I shot back, reluctantly turning as he dominated me. "Let me go, Lucas."

"Why?" His smirk was menacing in the moonlight and it sent a thrill of fear through me. My heart started racing and my breathing sped up as I panicked. Liam had been there to save Sharpay last Summer, but no-one was here now, I didn't know if he actually would have followed through with Sharpay. And I don't want to find out now. "The fun's just about to start."

"Let me go." My voice wavered slightly as his grip on my wrist tightened painfully.

"Do you know what you little boyfriend did to me in July?" Joe Lucas growled, not just holding my wrist painfully, but also invading my personal space, his body stepping closer to mine, his face so close I could feel his hot breath on my face. I felt panic coarse through me. "He ruined me for all women-"

"More like saved them." I snapped, interrupting him and he growled.

"Don't fucking antagonise me." Lucas ordered, pushing me roughly and I didn't know I was that close to a tree, but my back hit a tree, the bark digging in painfully. "He fucking screwed with me, so I'm going to break you." He threatened. He leaned in and roughly forced his lips onto mine, I pulled my head back quickly, hitting the tree. Hard. I felt dizzy and my eyes blurred. Lucas tried to kiss me again, but I turned my head and let out the loudest scream I could muster. "Shut up." Lucas put one hand over my throat and my voice strangled. "Don't want that fucking pretty boy interrupting again." He sneered in my ear and I squirmed, trying to escape.

"Please let me go." My voice was now a whimper, the bravado gone as I was faced with the reality that I was alone, no-one knew I was in trouble, and Joe Lucas had a real violent grudge against Liam. Because Liam stood up to him and protected his little sister. Who knows how many other girls didn't have someone to protect them. Like me. Now.

"The lady said to let her go." My throat was released and I took in a gatefull gulp of air as I collapsed to the sandy ground, gasping when Lucas was pulled off me. I heard grunts and groans and flesh hitting flesh. My eyes were still spotty from the lack of oxygen, but I could make out two people fighting; Joe Lucas and th eperson who saved me. Then as my vision was returning and my breathing was regulating I saw Lucas fall on the sand and not get up again. "Miley." The other person knelt next to me; Liam. Liam saved me. "Come on, Baby, let's get you home." I felt his strong arms around me and I clung to him as he carried me home.

"You saved me." I whispered, holding him tightly and he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"You're okay now, Miles." Liam murmured, knocking on the back door and waiting for my Dad.

"Liam!" I could tell Dad was surprised to see him by the tone of his voice, which quickly turned to concern. "Miley! What happened?"

"Joe Lucas." Liam growled, sitting me on the couch. "Did he touch you, Miley? What did he do to you?" Liam asked gently, brushing a piece of hair back from my face.

"You saved me." I whispered again, I seemed to be on repeat, like a broken record.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." Dad swore angrilly. "I'm calling the cops." He decided, storming off to get the cordless.

* * *

**Sorry for such a long wait :( The internet connection sucked, I couldn't even check my twitter :(**

**I'd also like to say that I'm kinda upset, what happened to all my reviewers?**

**XOXO  
Miley Hemsworth!**


	5. Walk

_**WALK**_

It had been a week since the incident on the beach with Joseph Lucas. Liam said Sharpay didn't go to the polic with what he did - or almost did - to her in July because she didn't want the attention, no matter how much and he Ryan begged. But, she'd been right next to me with her own statement and charges when I'd gone to the police. Lucas had been arrested and was awaiting arraignement in lock-up. Apparently the case looked good, but I wasn't going to be happy until he was locked up for good. Liam was at my side the instnat I got out of my car. Everyone at school knew what had happened, they knew Lucas had been arrested, they knew it was because of me. Half the girls in school shot me hatefull looks as I walked to my locker. The baseball team was downright insidious towards me. But, looking at the other girls - the ones who didn't see him as a god - I could tell that it was more than me and Sharpay he tried to hurt. And that we'd both been the lucky ones to have Liam save us. I could see it in their eyes, the sympathetic looks; the sadness, the gratefullness. We weren't the only ones.

"Here." Liam murmured, taking my books and I smiled up at himl he'd faught Lucas again and he had a couple of bruises from it. He really was a hero though; a knight in shining armor who had saved first his little sister, and now me. It made me love him even more knowing that he'd do anything to protect people who needed it, no matter the risk to his own safety.

"Thanks." I whispered, feeling selfconscious under the scrutiny of the whole school. Staring at me, glaring, gazing, sympathising. It was overwhelming.

"Ignore them, Baby." Liam advised, holding my hand securely as I shut my locker. "I'll walk you to class." He said, eyeing off the baseball team that were all hanging out in a group nearby.

"This is gonna keep happening till graduation, isn't it?" I guessed, trying to shy away from the stares.

"It doesn't matter." Liam dismissed. "What matters is that that bastard can't get his hands on you or Sharpay or anyone else ever again."

"Thank-you." I wasn't even sure what I was thanking him for; saving me, beating up Lucas, loving me, not leaving me, protecting me? There was a long list of things I would forever be indebted to Liam for.

"I love you." Liam murmured in response, kissing my forehead when we reached my first period classroom. I smiled up at him and watched him walk away backwards before going into the classroom. Bad idea. On the short walk from the door to my desk two of the baseball team who were in the same class stopped me; one tripped me with his foot, and the other poured a bright red slushie all over me. Everyone started laughing at the girl on the floor covered in slushie who got their star player arrested. This was going to be another long day.

* * *

**So, the point of this chapter was just the repurcussions of the last chapter shown through Miliey walking to class.**

**Bad news, good news, bad news: Bad news; this is an uber short chapter! Good news: I finally go this chapter done. Bad news: I haven't even started the next chapter because I'm stuck on what it should be; all I know is that it has to start with O to go with the theme that no-one so far seems to have understood.**

**Review with ideas?**

**XOXO  
Miley Hemsworth!**


	6. Ocean

_**OCEAN**_

I sat on the sand watching the waves crash against the shore. The ocean was chaotic tonight, violent even. But, at the same time it was peacefull. It was nature. The violence of it is what drew me to sit here for hours. It reminded me of my life. At school I was an outcast, socially I was shunned and stared at, at home Dad and Jackson didn't know what to do with me. And I had to go to court earlier today and face Joe Lucas as I testified. My life was just screwed up. When I thought about it and tried to pinpoint where I went wrong I came up blank.

Was it moving to Malibu? Ignoring the crowds and talking to Liam? Dating Liam instead of Joe? Threatening Joe? Going for the walk that day without my phone? Letting Joe be stronger than me? Reporting it to the police? I just felt so confused and overwhelmed.

"Miley?" I jumped at the voice as its owner sat next to me.

"Hey." I muttered, looking back out at the water.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay asked, she knew what it was like, if it weren't for Liam both of us could have potentially been raped.

"Are you?" I shot back dully and she sighed.

"Liam's worried about you." She said and I looked down guiltilly. Liam didn't know what to do with me either, his girlfriend had almost been be raped by the same bastard who almost raped his little sister.

"I'm fine." I muttered, I didn't know if that was true, but it seemed to be the automatic response.

"Yeah... So am I." Sharpay said dryly and I cracked a smile. We were in this together. I wasn't alone. "It's okay to not be okay, Miley."

"Sometimes I try and figure out where exactly my life went so wrong." I whispered, watching a wave fall violently against the sand further down the beach. "Why do I feel so..."

"Alone." Sharpay filled in. "Because you were hurt and you don't want to let anyone close enough to hurt emotionally... Or at least that's what my therapist says." Sharpay had been in therapy intermittenly since her incident with Joe Lucas in July. "You were almost hurt in the worst way by a man, and even though you love them you're scared that your Dad, your brother, even Liam, are going to hurt you like that too."

"I know they wouldn't hurt me."

"Hey, I'm just paraphrasing the therapist." Sharpay held her hands up and smiled at me. "Did you ever stop and think about the word therapist? I mean, cut it up and my parents sent me to someone called The Rapist. Talk about creepy."

"Sharpay." I cut in exhasperatedly.

"Sorry." She muttered sheepishly. "But, it's not always going to be like this. It sounds cliche, but it does get easier."

"I hope so." We both stared out at the chaotic ocean for a while, absorbing the silence.

"Come on, it's cold out here, we should get inside." It was getting closer to summer, but the ocean breeze dropped the temperature considerably. Sharpay stood and held her hand out to me. I hesitated for a second before smiled and taking it. I wasn't alone.

"Will you tell Liam I'm okay?" I requested before we got inside.

"I'll tell him you will be." Sharpay smiled. We'd never really been close before, but I guess something like Joe Lucas can bring a girl and her boyfriends sister closer togerther.

An hour later I was sitting in my room, looking out the window at the ocean again. The calm, chaotic ocean whose violence reminded me of my life. Then I got a text.

_R U ok 2nite?  
XX L_

From Liam, he knew I'd been having nightmares ever since the night on the beach. He was so sweet and attentive. I knew he'd never hurt me, he just wasn't capable of something like that. He was the complete opposite of Joe Lucas. I smiled and sent a reply.

_I love you  
XX M_

I set my phone down and looked back out the window. Maybe life was less like the chaotic part of the ocean and more of a mix of calm and chaos? I mean, what's life without a few waves?

* * *

**Well, this is the O in HEMSWORTH. Thank-you for finally getting the pattern :P  
And also if you guys could give me ideas for R-T-H. I'm struggling, the original idea for R was Rapture and it was going to a making love chapter, but given the way things turned out I don't think I can do that anymore. So any ideas you have for the last three chapters would really help.**

**Review please? This and QD!**

**XOXO  
Miley Hemsworth!**


	7. Rain

_**RAIN**_

"Are you insane?" Liam yelled at me, running out into the rain.

"It's nice out here." I called back, twirling around and around.

"You're gonna get sick." Liam argued, his strong hands on my arms.

"Dance with me." I decided, hopefully in the rain he couldn't see my tears.

"Come on, Beautiful, I don't want you to get sick." Liam prompted, his blue eyes soft and caring through the falling water surrounding us.

"Okay." I whispered, looking down, I didn't mean to make him worry so much. The rain pattering against my skin made me feel something. I let Liam take me inside. My Dad was out of town with Jackson on a father/son camping trip that they both hated, but did every year anyway. They'd been gone for three days, and wouldn't be back for another four.

"Go get in dry clothes and I'll make you some cocoa." Liam instructed firmly.

"I can take care of myself, Li." I mumbled.

"Go." Liam said, gently guiding me to the stairs. "Let me take care of you, Baby." I smiled at how sweet he was and obeyed. I quickly took a warm shower and dressed in sweats before going downstairs. Liam had made a little fire in the seldom-used fireplace, and made cocoa as well. "Come on, I don't want you to get sick." Liam gestured for me to sit next to him. I started to, we'd hugged and stuffed, and he'd held me since 'the incident', but I was still aprehensive even though I knew he would never hurt me like Joe Lucas. This time though, I cuddled right up to him, enjoying his warmth. Maybe spending all that time in the rain hadn't been a good idea after all.

"Thank-you." I whispered. What was I thanking him for? For warming me up? For taking care of me? For putting up with me? For loving me? For saving me?

"I love you." Liam murmured in response, stroking my chair.

"I love you too." I kissed his cheek. I slowly drank my cocoa and watched the glowing embers in the fire burn. "Will you stay with me tonight?" I requested softly, turning my eyes up to his face.

"Do-do you want me to?" Liam asked nervously. I thought about it; why did I ask? What would it mean? Was it the right thing?

"Yes." I whispered, snuggling against him again. Liam kissed my hair and I felt him smiling.

"Then, I'll stay." He replied. We stayed in silence for a while until my cocoa was gone and I had a warm fuzzy feeling inside. Thunder crashed loudly outside and I jumped, when did that start? Okay, I wasn't exactly a whimp, but I wasn't the biggest fan of thunder and lightening storms either.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I suggested out of the blue.

"Sure." Liam agreed and I got up, going to the DVD cabinet.

"Avatar?" I asked, looking through the selections.

I cuddled against Liam as we watched the movie. It was one of the first movies we watched together when we first started dating. Liam kissed my cheek when they started having sex and I blushed, the first time we watched this we ended up making out. I bit my lip before turning to him and pecking his lips; once, twice. The third time was a full kiss and after a few moment his prised mine apart. I smiled against him, moving to a better position. I straddled Liam as our kissing escelated into making and he unconsciously grinded up against me. I pulled away and looked at him, nervous, his face glowing in the light of the TV and the flashes of lightening. I smiled, I knew this man, this was the man I love, not someone who would hurt me.

I absently paused the TV and kissed him again, my lips firm against his. Liam was loving as he cradled me to him, his hands gentle as he laid me back on the floor in front of the fire.

"Liam." I gasped when he nibbled my sweet spot on my neck.

"Stop me." Liam murmured against my searing skin. I knew what he meant; stop him if he went too far, stop him when I was uncomfortable. I didn't stop him.

"More." I insisted, he lifted his head, his blue eyes instense in the glow of the fire.

"Miley-" Liam started, sounding a little choked, nervous, aprehensive.

"Liam." I interrupted, cupping his cheek lovingly. "I know." I knew what I was saying. "I'm sure." I wanted this, I was more sure about this than anything. "Please?" I insisted. Liam laid me down again, his lips ghosting softly against me as our clothes peeled away, the glow of the fire our source of light. I kissed him and moaned against his touch. His name fell from my lips as we made love, as I gave him my virginity that had once almost been stolen.

The pattered against the house as I let myself go, as I let go of the past, of the hurt and the pain. Liam was gentle, always attentive and caring as he touched me in a way I had never been touched. I revelled in the feel of our bodies together as we made love for the first time as the rain fell in tinkering rivets around us, creating a musical backdrop to our love.


	8. Time

_**TIME**_

"Hey, Babe." I giggled and squeeled when Liam caught me around the waste and spun me. "Guess what?" He challenged after he set me down and pecked my lips.

"What?" I asked, smilling up at him with hearts in my eyes.

"I love you." Liam answered with a cheezey grin and I giggled, standing on my toes to kiss him.

"I love you too, Li." I smiled shyly. My Dad cleared his throat and I blushed, turning to him, but keeping myself tucked safely in Liam's arms.

"We're gonna go get our seats, Bud." Dad said, looking like he was about to cry. Dad, Jackson and Mam'aw were all here. Mam'aw came all the way from Tennessee.

"Okay." I smiled softly and stepped forward to kiss his cheek. "See you soon, Daddy."

"I can't believe my baby girl is graduating." Dad smiled sadly before Mam'aw dragged him away to their seats before he could cry.

"My Dad is probably gonna be ten times worse next year when Sharpay graduates." Liam chuckled, an arm around my shoulders as we headed to the students area. "... If she graduates." He ammended and I nudged him.

"Be nice, Liam." I scolded and he grinned down at me.

"You know I'm nice." He teased, kissing the top of my head affectionately.

"You're nice to me." I agreed as we aproached the seats; we'd have to sit seperately, but for now we could sit together. "But, it wouldn't hurt to be nice to the twins too."

"We don't know that, what if I'm nice and it kills me?" Liam said seriously with wide blue eyes and I rolled mine.

"What about..." I hummed thoughtfully. "You be nice to the twins, or... You don't get to touch my twins."

"Okay, so what are we talking? Take 'em out for ice cream? Buy Sharpay a pony?" Liam perked up and I giggled.

"I love you, Li." I stood on my toes to peck his lips. "Don't ever change." I cocked my head and looked at him. "Exept out of that, you have to change out of that, purple is not your color." I said, reffering to his graduation gown. "You look better in blues, makes your eyes even prettier."

"You look good in everything." Liam grinned, snaking his hands around me and I blushed. "And nothing. You look stunning in nothing."

"We're in public, Li." I scolded mildy.

"Sorry, Baby." Liam looked all 'awe shucks'. "I love you."

The valedictorian was a girl I'd seen before, I hadn't atually talked to her, but I felt like I knew her. At least in a certain way. I'd seen her in court; testifying again Joe Lucas, spurred on by me and Sharpay stepping forward. One of the girls Liam hadn't been there to save. She was talking about time. Was it really possible for time to heal all wounds? Some of us would remember high school forever, but not for the better, except in ten years the people who tormented us, who broke us down would be in the same place and we'd be somebody. That's something I'd noticed about Joe's victims; they were all girls who were going somewhere, going to be somebody. Schollars, theatre stars, athletes, band members, girls who had talent and drive and intelligence enough to to be somebody. Now, Lucy Cavanagh - the valedictorian - was right, we were going to move on, and maybe one day we'd forget about Joe Lucas and what he did or tried to do, but he'd still be in jail. Time may not heal all wounds, Lucy said, but in time we'd be somebody, we'd go somewhere, and maybe along the way the people who tried to pull us down would fade like scars, only a bad memory whilst we thrived in our lives.

It gave me hope; I might always remember what happened, but I wouldn't always dwell on it. It'd just take a little...

"Time." I whispered with a deffinitive nod.

* * *

**Okay, so I know, this is, like, months overdue, but I didn't want to try and force. I finished writing about a week ago, but I didn't like it so I rewrote it, then I rewrote it again, and I think this is as good as it's going to get.**

**The next - and final - chapter is going to be 'H'. I'll be sad to see this end, despite all the writers block on it, it's my first Miley/Liam chapter story I've done. I really do love how happy Miley is with Liam :)  
I wish them all the best in the future :D**

**Smiler For Liam!**


	9. Home

_**HOME**_

My first thought when I saw the small apartment in New York - hello, Juilliard - was that yellow was not a good color. Then it settled in; I'm in New York, I'm with Liam, I'm starting the college of my dreams, I'm 3000 miles away Joe Lucas. I was home.

"What's got you so happy?" Liam asked, coming out of the one tiny bedroom the apartment had. Dad was against it in the begining - me living with my boyfriend - but he liked Liam, and he trusted Liam with me, and he knew how much I wanted to get away from California.

"We're in New York." I answered, hugging him. "We've got a month until school starts." I added before smiling my sweet 'I'm gonna kiss you' smile. "We're home." I finished, standing on my toes and pulling him down to me.

"I'm always home when I'm with you." Liam grinned cheesilly and I rolled my eyes. "Because home is where the heart is and you hold my heart in the palm of your hands."

"You are so corny, Li." I accused, though I was smiling. "But, I love you for it."

"Good, because I love you too." He kissed me again, slower, deeper, more passionate... Promising. "Now let's you get you out of these clothes and really make this place a home." He grinned wickedly and I blushed scarlet.

"Or we could go explore the city?" I suggest, making him pout.

"We've got a whole month to explore the city." Liam whined and I laughed. "I wanna make love to my girl and make this place a real home."

"I don't think having sex somewhere makes it a home." I denied, trying not to giggle. "Otherwise we could probably lay claim to the plane here, two school broom closets, the boys locker room, half of Malibu beach..." I trailed, starting to realise why it was so easy for Ryan and Sharpay to walk in on us, we really needed to learn where was a good place for sex and where wasn't. The beach was not a good idea. On our last date in Malibu we tried making love on the beach, but it's really not as romantic as it sounds; sand gets everwhere, if you're too close to the shore water gets everywhere, no matter how secluded a spot you find you're always scared you're gonna get caught...

"Oh, right, the plane." Liam muttered, as if he could forget. "Can't do anything yet." He reminded and I blushed. Or, right, the plane was the last of the condoms. "What about we order some takeout." Liam suggested, smiling again. "Snuggle on the sofa the way you like." I smiled at the thought and Liam held me tighter. "And we'll watch a movie?"

"I'd like that." I agreed softly.

"The city can wait, sex can wait, but my beautiful girl can't wait." He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "I love you, Miley."

"I love you too, Liam." I parrotted back. I really did, I really did love this man, this knight in shining armor, this adonis.

Sitting on the couch an hour later with chinese food boxes littered on the table and watching some cheezey lifetime movie, I was happy. I didn't need the world, I didn't need some fancy apartment, I was happy with just me and Liam in our small apartment in New York. Our furniture and most of our luggage was coming from California, and our parents were paying for our college, but this was... Us. Our apartment even though we could have gotten better with our parents money. Our life, whatever we chose to make of it. Our home. Home. I liked the idea of a home with Liam.

"What's going on in that pretty little head?" Liam asked after a while, noticing I was zoning out every now and then.

"I'm just happy we have a home. Together." I beamed up at him.

"Me too, Baby." He kissed the top of my head lovingly.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long :( Hopefully I still have someone out there reading this?  
I know it's short, but it's also sweet... Short and sweet :P**

**HAPYY 20TH BIRTHDAY, MILEY!**

**4th update for Miley's birthday...**

**I hope she has a lot of fun and I hope Liam helps her ;)**

**Smiler For Joe!**


End file.
